Sweet I'm a Pirate!
by overcheatedXdreamer
Summary: My vacation in the Carribean was perfect. Then i got sucked back in time, met hot pirates, and then got roped into helpiong the most arrogant man I've ever met fulfill a stupid curse. Let's just say, this isn't a very good day for me. Rated T for language
1. A little experiment

**Yay my first PIRATES fic. I've been planning on doing something on this for awhile, but I only just got around to starting to write it. PIRATES hasn't been made, so nobody had seen in. Nobody knows about Will Turner or Barbossa or Sparrow. Enjoy! BTW, I don't own anything PIRATES related. Just Kayli. **

It's amazing how you can be stretched out on the white beaches of the Caribbean, looking at the clear cool water and listening to your ipod. And all of a sudden your life turns very, very sucky.

I don't come from a rich or well-to-do family by any means. My mom's boss has a huge crush on her and gave her a special bonus for working overtime: an all expenses paid vacation to the Caribbean. This would explain the swanky hotel, free food, and perfect view of the tiny islands scattered across the horizon. I know. It's AMAZING! My parents got divorced right after I was born, and even though my dad was CEO of this huge company, he would've never spent money on something like this for me. Don't get me wrong. My dad is a nice enough guy. But I only see him twice a year, so we don't really know each other, and neither of us is really interested in spending time together. It doesn't make me sad anymore. I accept it.

If that makes me a horrible person, fuck it. I don't care.

Anyways, Mom and I were really excited when Mr. Bigsly told us about the vacation. We went out a week before we had to leave and used what was left of her bonus to buy couple new bathing suits and some, eh, necessities. And before we knew it, we were on a plane headed to Sandy Beach, Barbados. We stayed in the Hilton. We didn't get the best room in the place, but the closest I had ever been to the Hilton was the Holiday Inn, so Mom and I were pretty happy. There were hot guys, tanning beds, a pool, everything. It was exactly as the brochure had described it. Except for one thing:

The complete psycho that lives in a hut down the beach.

That's exactly how I ended up in this God forsaken ship with a bunch of gross smelly guys that call themselves pirates and have locked me in a freaking cabin. Let me explain.

It was like I was telling you at the beginning. It was bright and sunny out, and I was laying stretched out on the beach in my new violet string bikini. Clearly, I was enjoying myself, when the weather completely freaked on us vacationers. Rain came pouring down and the sky above us was almost black. Grumbling about how I was going to hunt down the weathermen who had told us that it would be sunny and hot all week and spork their eyes out, I headed up to the hotel. I realized I didn't have my towel with me and doubled back to find it being blown down the beach.

"Fuck!" I yelled, stamping my foot. I out on the pair of old jeans I had in my beach bag and went after it. The wind blew harder and faster, and I considered just leaving it there, when I saw it blow in thought he open door of a small beach front cabin. I groaned and marched after it. When I approached the cabin, I knocked hesitantly on the still open door. Inside was a large, burly man in jean shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, making some kind of drink on the large butcher block table in front of him. He jumped when he heard me knock and turned around slowly.

"Yes?" My face flushed red and I pointed at y soggy towel a couple feet away from him.

"I'm sorry. My towel blew in here, and I didn't want to just leave it and all, cause, you know, that would be kind of rude but yeah…" I trailed off. He glared and handed me my towel. I chuckled nervously and started to turn away but he grabbed my wrist and turned me back around. I didn't like the look on his face.

"Tell me, girl. How would you like to be part of an experiment?" he asked, smiling at me in what he probably thought was a kind, encouraging manner. Which scared me even more.

"Um no that's okay." What I felt more like saying was, "Not even when hell freezes over, bastard." But because I'm such a nice person (that's laughable), I smiled polity and turned away. He didn't let go. I started to tug and kick, but he just started pulling me towards the ocean, bringing with him a small flask that he quickly grabbed form a shelf near the door. The wind was howling and the rain hurt like hell. It was coming down that hard. He pulled me towards a bank of large rocks than made a sort of walkway out into the ocean and we started the long walk.

"If the experiment is whether I can float or not, I can save you the trouble and tell you right now. It doesn't happen. I can't swim!" I yelled, but he either didn't hear me or pretended not to. Now there was no scary music or thunder or anything. What did happen was that he started muttering something under his breath and a flash of lightning came down. But it was brighter than lightning, and just hovered there in front of us.

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit! I'm going to die!" I started screaming.

"Not if my plan works, you won't!" he yelled. And then he threw me into the water. Now I had lied when I said I couldn't swim. I was actually pretty good. But not even an Olympic swimmer could've handled being in that water. Every time I tried to come up for air I got a mouthful of water. I started to realize that I was drowning, and finally just let myself fade into the darkness. It wasn't that bad once I accepted it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the ocean, and from what I looked like, I hadn't died either. This was certainly no heaven, and even though this place was filthy, it wasn't bad enough to be hell. In fact, there wasn't much light. Just one candle on the bed stand next to me. If you can even call it that. I was in a hammock with a gross smelling blanket on top of me. The "nightstand" was actually a crate. There were other unusual things around. Pulleys, ropes, things of that nature. It felt like I was rocking, and I realized that I must be on a ship. Someone probably saw what was happening and jumped in to rescue me! I hadn't seen any ships nearby when I was being tossed into a the ocean, but then again, I was kind of focusing on not dying while it was going on.

A knock at the door made me jump and I quickly sat up. It was a guy dressed in old fashioned clothing. Maybe mid 1700s it looked like. He was balding on top of his head, and the rest was long, gray and scraggly. He was carrying a tray of food.

"Sorry miss. Cap'n says you mighta bin hungry," he said in a rough Cockney accent. I laughed and took the tray.

"Thank you. So, um, what do you do? Are you an actor?" I asked, interested in where I was. I remembered taking field trips to see old colonial sites and the giant ships and watching the actors as they pretended to get ready to set sail. I had loved going on those tours, touching history. But that's what I assumed this was. The man burst out laughing.

"I aint no actor, m'dear. Why, I'm a wanted man! They catch me on a stage it'll be the noose for me , it will," he said. Wow this guy was good. I almost, okay well I did, believe that this guy was a criminal.

"Where am I?" I asked. The man handed me the tray of food.

"The Black Pearl miss. If you'll excuse me now must be getting' back to my duties on deck." he bowed slightly and left the room.

"Mornin' cap'n," I heard him mutters he was leaving. A second later, a man with long dark dreds, a dark mustache, and a beard walked into the room. He wasn't old, I could see that, and I would consider him hot if he would shower. And he was dressed in the epitome of a pirate costume. Loose brown trousers, black boots, a fluffy white shirt almost completely covered by a velvet black waistcoat with lace around the cuffs, topped off with a red bandana and dark brown pirate hat. The whole outfit looked dirty, tattered, and smelled bad. Like everything else on this damn ship.

And then my mother wants to know why I hate boats. Honestly. Imagine staying in something like this. It's gross. Plus, a place like this has to have bugs. If I see a roach, I will FLIP OUT! I'm not even kidding.

"Pintel! Tell Barbossa that I must speak to him later. Will be making a stop in the next few days to pick up…er… something," he called out the door while I was pondering his fashion statement. Or lack thereof.

"Ay ay, cap'n!" Pintel yelled back. I giggled because it reminded me of the Spongebob theme song. I love that little yellow sponge.

"Who lived in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants!" The "captain" was giving me a strange look. Crap I was singing it out loud. Oh well. I'm used to embarrassment. It happens to me a lot. The captain seemed to snap out of it and swaggered over to me. I could smell the alcohol a mile away. Crap! I'm on a ship! With a drunk crazy pirate dude! Not good! He gave me what I assumed was a poor imitation of an intimidating glare.

"Now then lass. Who are you and why are you on my ship?" he asked me. I tried to answer him, but instead burst out laughing. He even had the pirate talk down. He looked kind of offended that I was laughing and tried again. "Do you know who I am, love?"

"Someone that is making my life really miserable at the moment?" He wasn't amused.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow!" he grinned.

O.o

"You don't know who I am?!" I snorted and gave him a once over.

"Uh no. Can I get off the boat now?" I asked. His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish and I laughed again. This guy was pretty entertaining. He stamped his foot like a child and gave me a pleading look.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Most feared pirate in all 7 seas? Captain of the infamous Black pearl?" I sighed and shook my head sadly. "You've never heard of me?"

"….um okay look man. I hate to break it to you, but this is 2007. There are no pirates. None. At all. Now if you'll drop me off at the nearest island I can call the authorities so my mother can come get me," I told him. Great. Now he was looking at me like I was the crazy one. He sashayed over to me wearing a very smug smile on his face and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Love, I hate to break it to _you_, but this is most certainly not 2007. This would be the year 1742, and since I am, in fact, standing in front of you, there are pirates, and there are no islands that I may 'drop you off' at. So you will have to wait until our next stop, at which point you may then leave our company if you wish. Savvy?" he said, putting his face very close to mine. He has very bad breath, just so you know. Seriously, people here do not know how to brush their teeth. Anyways, he really seemed to believe this, so I went along with it.

"Right…I have no idea what I was thinking." I mumbled. I threw off the blanket and started to walk out of the room when I looked down. I was only wearing my jeans and a bikini. I looked back at Jack.

"Are there any other women on board? Cause I'll feel very awkward going up there without a shirt if there are only a bunch of dudes up there," I asked. He strutted to the door where I was and opened it. He looked me up and down and grinned.

"Why love, I think that what you're wearing right now looks positively radiant on you. How old did you say you were again?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared.

"I'm 18. Now give me a shirt," I snapped. He sighed and look one more look at me.

"Are you sure-" he started to argue.

"Yes I'm sure! Give me a God damn shirt!" Ugh. Guys are such perverts. He sighed again with disappointment and gave me another long look, then waved his hand and walked out the door.

"Follow me!" he called over his shoulder. Still crossing my arms, I did. He led me down a hall and up a flight of steps that led onto the deck. There were people running around pulling on ropes, eating, counting out gold coins, and scrubbing the deck. Of course, commotion stopped momentarily when I walked aboard. Jesus. You'd think they had never seen a girl in a bathing suit before. Jack looked around at them all.

"Get back to work, you mangy dogs!" he yelled. There were choruses of "Ay, sir!" and I got a few more curious glances before they all went back to doing what they had been doing before.

"Sorry bout tha', love," Jack said, putting an arm around my waist and leading me over to a small door, "We haven't been on land in quite some time, so they've been quite deprived of he company of a women for awhile."

Ew. That's just all I can say about that. Ew.

I quickly pulled away and he puffed out his chest and didn't continue the conversation. I had a feeling Jack wasn't used to getting what he wanted. He opened the door and I was led into a small dining room. There was a wooden table with wooden chairs set around it. It was actually very nice, which made me suspect it probably wasn't his. On the far side of the room was a dresser, some chests, a few paintings and statues, and a leather trunk. A wardrobe was next to the queen sized bed, and next to that a wooden desk with a bunch of papers and a compass on it. Jack turned around and opened his arms wide to indicate the room around him.

"This, love, is the captains quarter. The best room aboard the entire ship! That dingy room you're staying in is nothing compared to this. Of course, if you aren't happy with your sleeping arrangements now that you see my wonderful lodgings I suppose I could always…"

"Ugh stop it! No! I just want clothes! Pronto!" He pouted and started going through the wardrobe. "And don't call me love anymore! My name is Kayli," I snapped. A second later he held up something.

"Got it!" He held up a blue corset and a midnight blue dress with a full skirt, puffed out sleeves, and a low neckline. I held the dress to myself.

"I'll drown in this. It's too big on me," I told him, handing it back. "Look, don't you just have, like, a regular shirt in here?" Jack rolled his eyes and threw the corset down, then continued to look for a shirt in the giant wardrobe. I held up the corset.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I asked. He looked at me quizzically and threw me a puffy sleeved white shirt.

"You never wore a corset, girl?" I shook my head.

"I'm skinny enough already. I don't need it. Or do I?" I asked again. "I mean, I can always just get regular clothes when we stop." Jack put his hands on either shoulder and gave me a serious look.

"Love-er Kayli- if you were to look the part of a proper lady, I would be able to span you waist with my hands," he said, putting his hands on my waist, "And since I can't, that's where the corset comes in." I looked at the corset suspiciously and then shook my head.

"Screw that. I like being able to breathe. I'll just wear the shirt," I said, then looked down, "You can let go now." He sidled up closer and ran a hand through my blonde hair.

"What's the rush darling?" he replied huskily.

Okay. That's it! The gloves are coming off. If every person on this ship is going to hit on me at one point or another, I will swim back to shore! Dead serious. I don't care if I drown in the process.

"Ugh God get off of me," I cried, pushing him away. He held up both hands and shrugged.

"All right. But the offer still stands, you know, about the sleeping arrangements." God. He looked so smug. Like he was just biding his time until I flung myself into his arms. Like he was that hot. Okay, well he kind of was. But still! Just sitting there with his feet propped up on the table and tossed grapes into his mouth. Like I would fall for that seductive dark pirate look of his…

Stop it! Grrr. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"How about this. The second you discover something called soap, I'll take you up on your offer," I snapped. He threw down his grapes and startled himself so much he almost fell out of his chair.

"That's it? That's all I have to do?" he asked in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me this a long time ago so I wouldn't 'ave wasted so much time?" he asked indignantly. I rolled my eyes.

The next few days were just a small indication of what was to come.


	2. mutiny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except Kayli. That's about it. **

The next two days were odd. It was the only way I could describe it. There were a lot of whispers, Jack was getting way stressed. I told him that maybe he wouldn't have so much to worry about if he actually tried accepting reality and giving up the whole pirating thing, but he just gave me a dirty look and said some very rude things which I am not going to repeat. The whole crew started slacking off and not paying attention to Jack. Jack was having long discussions with his first mate, Barbossa, which usually ended up in them arguing. Meanwhile, I was dying for a bath and couldn't wait until we got back to shore and civilization. And then something horrible happened. The worst possible thing that could have happened to me at the moment.

Mutiny! It happened on the third day when I was in Jack's cabin.

"So when should we be reaching land?" I asked him, my feet propped up on his table. I was really having fun with this whole pirate thing. I had gone through the wardrobe and I found a cloth that I tied around my head and tucked my hair into, another piece of dark blue cloth around my waist. I looked in a gold gilded full length mirror and studied my reflection.

"Oh my God I feel so pirate-ish!" I screeched, jumping up and down and clapping my hands together. Jack raised one eyebrow and took a step back.

"Love, tha' was not pirate-ish at all. I don't know what tha' was," he said, shaking his head. I went back to studying my reflection. Something was missing… Aha! I know!

"Jack, let me see your hat for a second."

"Absolutely not."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Why not?" Jack seemed to think long and hard about this for a moment and then grinned. He swaggered over to me and put an arm around my waist.

"I'll tell you wha' lass. You do me a favor, and I'll let you keep the hat for the rest of the day." This excited me. A lot.

"Woot! Okay what do you want?" I asked. And then stopped. What a minute…

"I changed my mind. I don't need a hat." He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sometimes I think if would be a good thing if you were really half as stupid as you act," he muttered before sitting in a big velvety Louis 16th armchair and propping his feet up on the table. He grabbed his best friend, a huge bottle of rum, and a small plate of fruit and cheese and helped himself. My stomach growled loudly, reminding me that I was hungry. I sat down at the chair next to him and grabbed an apple. And that was when I asked him the question.

"We shall be stopping in Tortuga in two days if that worthless crew of mine will get a move on. And then you may get off and go find whomever you need and you shall never hear another word out of me again," he replied nonchalantly, tossing a grape up in the air and catching it in his mouth. I sighed loudly and groaned.

"I just want this to be over." Jack set a jeweled goblet down in front of me and poured some rum into it.

"You know what, lo-Kayli? You spend far too much time worrying. Just have a drink with old Jack Sparrow and you'll be good as new," he claimed, pushing the goblet towards me. I glared at it suspiciously and he took a giant swig from the bottle, as if to prove it was safe.

I was being peer pressured by a pirate. Of all of the insane things that had ever happened to me in my life, this had to take the cake. And then I decided, to hell with it all! I lifted the goblet in Jack's direction and downed the whole thing, ignoring the burning in my chest as it went down. I set the mug down to find Jack staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked. God that rum was getting to me. Usually I can hold my liquor better. But then again, I've never been very good with rum and whiskey. Of all drinks, those two are the things that can get me drunk just from one sip. He slapped his thigh and laughed loudly.

"Oy! Tha's more like it, girl! Here, have another," he cried, pouring some more rum in the goblet. I bowed my head graciously and grabbed the goblet. After a few more drinks I stopped Jack.

"Wait! D'you hafe 'nother glass thingie?" I slurred, looking around. Jack shrugged his shoulders, watching me very closely.

"Yeah. S'matter of fact I do," he said, grabbing another goblet from the place next to me. I set the goblet in front of him and filled up both of our sups.

"Kay. Now do you have any quarters?" He gave me a confused look and shook his head, reaching over to take his glass. I slapped his hand and grabbed both goblets.

"No. We're going to play a game. Now do you have any money at all?" He gave me a suspicious look and grasped the little velvet purse tucked into his belt.

"Why d'you wanna know?"

"Cause we need money t'play the game now jus' give me a few coins so I can show you!" He didn't budge, just sat there stroking his purse. "Jack!"

"All righ' fine!" he cried, handing me a few gold coins from the purse. "Women," he muttered under his breath and took a swig from the bottle. I set both cups side by side and stumbled over to stand next to him. When I got there I tripped like the idiot I am and completely face planted onto the floor. Jack roared with laughter and pounded on the table. I got up and smacked him upside his head, which quickly made him calm down, except for a few more giggles.

"Okay so wha' s'this game you got in min'" he asked. I set the coins down in front of us and held one up.

"The object of the game is to try to get the coin into one of the goblets. The rules are kind of different depending on who you play it with. When I play with my friends, these are the rules. If the coin doesn't go in, you have to take a shot. If you get it in, you have to down the cup that you got the coin into. Since we don't have shots, though, we'll just say if you don't get it in, you take two swigs from the bottle. Mkay?" I explained. He thought about it for awhile.

"Fine. But I wan' t'change the rules. Make 'em a bit more, entertaining, shall we say," he said, stroking his beard and looking up at me. I nodded to tell him to go on. "If _I _g'it in, _you_ have t'drink. Vice versa. Savvy?"

In my defense, if I wasn't drunk, I would've noticed how suspicious that sounded. I found out very soon into the game that pirates are the biggest cheaters _ever._ He has perfect aim, even when he's drunk, so I think you can guess who had to keep drinking. Yeah. Let's just say, I was beyond pissed. Well, after I was sober.

Thankfully, I remember everything that happened that night. Including when I got bored with quarters and Jack tried to teach me that song "A Pirate's Life for Me". And when I tried to teach him "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson. It was mostly me dancing and occasionally tripping and him laughing at me and shoving more rum into my face. Sparrow is the greatest drinking buddy ever.

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache imaginable. The light felt as if it were burning my eyes. I was flung across Jack's bed in an awkward angle and he was next to me with an arm flung across my waist. I got up and pushed him away.

"Five more minutes," he muttered, grabbing for me. I smacked him and he woke up.

"Wha-What happened?" He asked. Then he looked at my disheveled clothing and the death glare being directed at him and he leaned back and closed his eyes. "I knew you'd come around sooner or later, love." I punched him and he let out a very girly scream.

"… What the hell was that?" He ignored me and got out of bed to straighten up his clothes. He reapplied some eyeliner (he called it kohl. Whatever. It's still makeup, and it's still fem), adjusted his bandanna, and put on his hat. Then he walked over top me and sat down on the bed.

"Don't blame yourself, darling. There aren't very many women who can resist Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, patting me on the shoulder. I put my arms around his neck and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You know what Jack? You're right," I whispered, closing the space between our faces. He leaned forward and grinned, starting to close his eyes.

"Aye?" I smacked him hard across the cheek and he pulled back, staring at me in shock.

"Too bad I'm one of them!" I snapped. I started to get up but then turned back around. "And nothing happened last night!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Not that you'd remember," he muttered. I started to turn around and interrogate him more, when I realized there was no sound coming from outside. I opened the door and found the whole crew, led by Barbossa, standing outside of the door, swords drawn.

"Um, Jack? I think there's something you should come see," I called. Jack staggered over and grabbed the edge of the doorway. He jumped back and lifted his hands palms out in front of him. He grinned sheepishly and clapped his hands together.

"Now who decided to throw a party and not invite the captain?" he asked Barbossa, slinging an arm around the man's shoulders. Pintel held a sword to Jack's throat. God…they take this whole role playing thing a little too seriously…if I didn't know any better I would almost say that they were who they claimed to be. Barbossa leered at Jack and drew his own sword.

"Sorry, there, Jack. Musta overlooked ye when we was wri'in up the gues' list," he claimed innocently. I had a very, very bad feeling about all of this. They started to move forward and Jack backed up. He smiled and held out his hands pleadingly.

"Now Barbossa. We're mates. I'm sure that we can work out some sort of a, well, an agreement perhaps. If you don't hurt or kill me, I'll…" he looked around the ship frantically until his eyes landed on me, "You can have Kayli! I'll give 'er to you and you can do whatever you bloody want with 'er."

"Jack!"

"Not now I'm negotiating!" I picked up a mug from the table and chucked it at the back of his head. He yelped and glared at me.

"This doesn't concern you!" I sighed and pulled up a chair to watch exactly what they were going to do to him. I hoped it would be good. Barbossa pointed his sword at me and grinned.

"Now my dear. Don't you be getting' too comfortable," he said.

"But I didn't do anything!" I didn't even get to say anything else. Jack and I were both hauled below deck and tossed into the brig.

And that's where I was left. Reflecting on my life and other deep and meaningful things in a smelly cabin below deck with the most self absorbed pirate in all the 7 seas. Jack is still sitting with his hat over his face and humming "A Pirate's Life For Me" like he has been for the past 4 days. I've been alternating between pondering, eating whatever food they give me, and beating the crap out of Jack for trying to hand me over to Barbossa. One of the crew came down here often to keep me company, someone by the name of Bootstrap. He also brought rum for Jack.

I suddenly hear someone unlock the brig. Pintel, Ragetti, and some other pirates are standing in the doorway with rope. Jack is startled awake and tries to draw his sword, which they took away from him a long time ago. I kick him. Partly for being an idiot, partly because I'm still pissed off at him. Ragetti ties my hands and a big black pirate does the same to Jack.

"Easy there, mate. I bruise easily," Jack complains. I roll my eyes and let Ragetti lead me up the steps, Jack behind us. We make it aboard deck, the sunlight hitting my face for the first time in almost a week. The sky was a beautiful clear clue, not a cloud in sight. The pale water's surface glittered like diamonds and I could make out a island not too far away. Within swimming distance I would guess. Jack and I stood side by side in front of Barbossa., who drew his sword and playfully swung it around to the side of him. If he was doing it to make us nervous, it was sure as hell working on me. Still swinging the sword ,but lower and not as hard now, Barbossa walks up to Jack and chuckles softly.

"Two years you have been captain. Two years serving under you. But no more, Jack. It is agreed that you are not the captain we have been led to believe. You don't hold out on your own crew! And for this, you and your whore will walk the plank," Barbossa announces. Jack and I start shouting at the same time.

"Lying scum! You traitor! Me own first mate! This is mutiny!"

"Let me go! I'm not his whore! I don't even like him! He's stupid and he doesn't bathe!"

"I'm on a ship more than 'alf me life! I'm sorry if I don' zac'ly 'ave time for a bloody bath!"

"It's called soap. Could've at least discovered that in the sort time you were captain."

"I'm bloody Jack Sparrow! I don't need bloody soap!" Barbossa holds up his hand to silence us.

"I don't think I can listen to this much longer. Walk the plank!" he snaps. He makes Jack go first. Before he jumps off though, he turns around and bows to us.

"Gents. This will not be the last time you see Captain Jack Sparrow!" he yells. And before Barbossa can push him off, he does a perfect swan dive under the water. I watch for a few minutes but he doesn't resurface. Everyone turns expectantly toward me.

"…Yay we did it! He's gone! Now someone can untie me." More staring. "Okay fine. But no pushing me before I jump in!" I climb onto the plank and start the long walk. When I get to the edge I look over, hesitant. But I see Jack's head resurface some yards away. I let out an ear shattering scream and take a deep breath, then jump in. The water is actually very warm and I try to kick my way to the top, the pressure in my lungs getting heavier and heavier. I'm almost to the top when I see a dark shape swimming towards me. Thinking it's a shark or something I frantically start kicking again, and I realize it's Jack, just in time for my vision to start getting fuzzy. I don't think I can hold my breath any longer and jack pulls me up the rest of the way to the surface. We both break through the water and sat gasping.

"Jack! Help me untie my hands." He nods and takes a small knife out of his boot and starts cutting at the rope tied around my wrists. When he's done we start swimming to shore. I get a cramp when we are almost there so Jack grabs me and starts swimming again. We finally make it to shore and flop onto the sandy beach. Laying there in the hot sand, I fall asleep.

After I wake up from my nap, Jack is gone and I jump up and down in a "happy dance" thinking that my nightmare was over. Until he returned with a three bottles of rum and a coconut. I don't know how long we were on that island. We mostly spent the entire time getting drunk and working on our tans. Yes, Jack is included in that last one. He will deny it until the day he dies, but he did.

Somewhere between the day we got to that island and the day we were rescued, I had a temporary mental breakdown. Realizing that you are most definitely stuck in the 17th century with no way to get home is a very long and tiring process that would take a long time to explain. I wouldn't talk to Jack for two days and downed one bottle of rum after the other until the boat came. And that started my life with Captain Jack Sparrow.


	3. welcome to Port Royal

****

Disclaimer: I own naught! Read on!

"Jack! Bloody hell! I take my eye off of you for two seconds and this is what happens?!" I scream at Jack as we both shovel water out of the sinking boat. We might even have to swim to Port Royal and I am not looking forward to it. Jack stands up in a thinking pose.

"I've got'n idea! I'll stay here w'the rum an' you can swim on to Port Royal."

"Jack. I'm not swimming to Port Royal. And don't touch any of the rum. That's the whole reason the boat is sinking you moron!" He grins sheepishly and continues to pour water out of the boat. The water is already up to our knees, but luckily we can clearly see the little town. At almost 30, I am getting way too old to be following Jack around and bailing him out of trouble,. Ever since I had been stranded in this time period almost 10 years ago, I wondered if there was a better way I should be spending my time than pirating. Then I look at the girls here, and I think that sticking with pirating is best choice I could have made. I've gotten better at blending in, the American accent almost completely gone. I stick mostly with breeches and a shirt with a scarf and hat that I could hide behind. I occasionally wear dresses when I want to make an appearance, but that is about it. The pants make me feel more comfortable, like the jeans I used to wear.

"The boat's goin' under too fast" Jack remarks calmly. I glare at him.

"If this goes under before we reach shore, I'm not swimming. You're going to be carrying me. _Then_ I'll kill you. Or I could leave the job to Ana Maria because she is going to _flip_ when she finds out what you did to her boat!" We were passing right underneath a bunch of skeletons with a sign next to them marked "Pirates ye be warned." I don't like the look of Port Royal. Not one bit. Jack is going to get into major trouble here. I can feel it. Although it isn't a new feeling. Jack gets into trouble everywhere. The water is past my waist now and Jack and I climb into the crows nest. The boats starts to sink even faster.

"Damn it! Jack this is all your fault!"

"Is no' my bloody fault! How's I s'possed t'know tha' the bottom was loose?"

"Because this is the fourth time this has happened! And the second time you've done it to Ana Maria! She is going to beat the crap out of you when she finds you!" I yell at him. The man has his brilliant moments, but most of the time, nothing. He's an idiot with an amazing amount of good luck. And I say that in the nicest way possible. He glares down at me as the water reaches our knees. With the two of us on this boat, it's pretty obvious that we won't make it to the dock, even though we are less than a mile away.

"I'll 'ave you know tha' Ana Maria adores me. She jus' isn't the mos' affectionate woman in the world. Sort of like you."

"Just because I insult you doesn't mean I'm not affectionate. I clean up your messes and I haven't abandoned you in the 10 years that we've been pirating together so you can shut up right now. Oh my God Jack!" The water is almost at my shoulders and we can't climb up any higher. Even though I didn't want to, I dive off and start to swim for the dock. I get there and pull myself onto the dock, ignoring the dock master's stare as I pull my hat down over my head. I turn around and Jack is standing on the very tip of the sail, his silhouette tall and proud against the bright sun. I roll my eyes. Jack swiftly steps onto the dock as the boat finally sinks and straightens his outfit. Then he looks at me.

"Wha'? I din't ask you t'swim the rest of the way."

"…"

"This isn't my fault."

"Shut up you bloody show off." I cross my arms over my chest and glare at the dock master. "What?" The dock master opens and closes his mouth very fast, looking more than a little shocked. Jack gives the man a gracious smile and grabs my arm, starting to walk off, when we hear him yell from behind us.

"You there!" We turn around. "It's a shilling to dock your boat here, and you'll have to give me your names." Jack starts to answer , but I put a hand on his chest and take out a few coins from inside my shirt. Some 21st century habits never die. I bat my eyelashes at the man and smile sweetly.

"How about four shillings and we forget the names?" He hesitates and I give him my best pout. It works! He smiles at me and pockets the coins.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith," he says with a bow. Jack puts an arm around my shoulders and I let out my breath.

"Be glad I'm good looking or that never would have worked." Jack smirks.

"Well then Mrs. Smith, we best be off t'get the ship," he says, starting to walk away. I'm confused and pull him back.

"What ship? That ship?" I ask, pointing at a large but sturdy looking ship some yards away. Jack grins and comes behind me.

"No. Tha' one," he replies excitedly, pointing at a small, sleek ship farther off. It was with the Navy ships.

"Jack. That's a Navy ship. A government ship. We could get into serious trouble if we were caught."

"…So now when did tha' ever stop me?"

"Good point. You get a head start. I'll meet you there in a half hour. I want to get some things in town," I tell him, starting off toward the small province. We spilt up and I make my first hit. I steal a loaf of bread and some cheeses from a stand, tucking it into a small knapsack which I took a while back from a merchant whose back was turned. I am delighted to find out that there is a bit of gold in there. After the bread, I take a couple of apples from a fruit stand farther up. There iss no way for me to steal the rum, so I up using the merchant's money to pay for four bottles. I use a bit of my own money to buy a shirt and decide I'm done for the day. I stroll along , enjoying the scenery as I head to the ship Jack wants me to meet him at.

As I pass by the blacksmith shop, I hear hammering coming from inside. I glance down at my sword, which I could actually use fairly decently by now, and examine the edges of the blade. It is looking more than a little dull, and I pop my head inside the shop. It is loud and dusty inside. There is a fat man sitting on a stool in front of a fire, and he looks as though he is passed out with his bottle of wine while a man a little younger than I works on the swords. The young man is very handsome, with dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and a brown beard. He looks up when I enter.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?" he asks. I'm not feeling in the mood to do any acting today so I take off my hat and shake out my curly mane of blonde hair. He is a little taken aback and looks flustered. "Oh miss, I'm very sorry."

"Don't worry about it, kid. My sword needs a touch up. How much?" I ask. The man looks annoyed by the nickname and walks over to me, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Ten shillings," he says when I hand over my sword, "Come back tomorrow and I'll have it ready for you."

"Tomorrow? Couldn't you just do it now? I really have to go." The man looks at me and shrugs helplessly.

"I could have it done by tonight at the earliest, miss," he says as I groan.

"That'll take too long! How much for a new one?" I ask. He looks at me skeptically. He finally sees I'm being serious and walks over to the swords.

"That would depend on which sword you would like, miss," he says. I walk around the wheel of words, inspecting which ones I liked and which ones I didn't. I finally pick up one. It's small and light, with a simple silver handle. Small, easy to use, and, according to the man, very affordable. I move back and swing it around a bit, liking the way it fit my hand. I am very small for my age, so I didn't need anything very big or heavy. I pay the man and he wraps it in a cloth.

"May I ask what your name is?" The man smiles at me.

"William Turner." I smile and nod, but something clicks inside my head. I gaze at him for a long time, and I can make out the family resemblance, though it had been ages ago. William looks quite uncomfortable with my staring.

"Would that be a family name? A father perhaps?" William lowers his gaze somewhat ashamedly.

"I wouldn't know. My father left me when I was just a boy. My mother is dead."

"I know this might seem like a personal question, but how old were you when your father left?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." I spread my hands in an apologetic gesture.

"I know. I'm very sorry. How old are you now?" He stares at me and I force myself to seem very sweet and concerned.

"24," he finally tells me. I nod slowly as it all comes together. There is a long silence when nobody speaks. Then the door is jerked open. A man with wild gray hair is standing in the doorway. Will runs over to the man and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Thomas! What's wrong?"

"Will! Pirates! There's a pirate on the loose in Port Royal. Nearly kidnapped the governor's daughter. There's a reward for him," he exclaims, obviously excited. Shit! Jack! I remain calm and put on a surprised expression. William looks enraged and thanks Thomas for informing him. When he turns around I focus on looking completely concerned and frightened.

"Oh no! Pirates! I should get back home," I say, starting out the door. William is looking at me suspiciously.

"May I ask why you are dressed in men's clothing"

"I don't think that's any of you business. It is a personal fancy of mine." I try to get out the door again, but he blocks my way. He glares at me and folds his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps you work in a sugar field?"

"Er… yes? Yes that is true." William grins triumphantly and I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, suddenly feeling less confident

"They don't hire women for the harvesting the sugar canes. And the nearest plantation is in Antigua and closer to the mainland." Damn. He had me there. "So then I probably should inquire what exactly you are doing here." I start to back up, my sword in hand and pointed directly at him. He grabs his own sword and advances upon me. I hit the wall and start to feel trapped.

"Boy, do not make me do this. Just let me go and all will be well. You shall never see me or my companion again," I warn him. He scoffs just as someone bursts into the room. William turns around to see who it is, giving me time to hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of my sword. He falls to the ground unconscious and I see Jack standing in the doorway. He is handcuffed and leaning up against the door, watching the show with an amused expression on his face. He saunters over to me and pats me on the back.

"Well done love. Remind me never to turn my back on you." He looks around and starts trying out different tools get the cuffs off.

"Don't mock me. I would've killed him if there weren't a few other things I had to take into consideration," I sneer.

"Oh?" He finally picks up a hot poker and pokes the donkey with it. The donkey screeches and starts walking, making the wheels that hold all of the swords turn. Jack puts the handcuffs between the wheels and it breaks the cold iron cuffs.

"Why didn't you just slide some soap around the cuffs and slip your hands out?"

"Because…this way is more pirate-ish."

"Of course. Anyways if I had killed the man we'd be in even more trouble. Speaking of which, what exactly happened with the governor's daughter?"

"That…well it's actually a long story. You see, she was drowning and I saved her. Ungrateful wench." I look at him in disbelief as he picks up a sword and starts swinging it around.

"Someone caught you, didn't they?"

"Well…yes. An' I might've had to threaten someone or two, one of which just might've 'appened to be Elizabeth, to escape." He is unbelievable.

"You are ridiculous."

"What was the other complication with the boy?" he cuts me off. I grin and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Okay this really good so pay very, very close attention. And not to that." Jack shifts his gaze back to my face and grins sheepishly.

"Go on, love. I'm listening."

"You remember Bootstrap?"

"Yeah. Good man. Despite his helping to strand me on an island and leave me to rot." I ignore the growing hurt in his voice and reveal the secret.

"I think it's Bootstraps kid." Jack jumps back and leans down to inspect the unconscious man.

"You're sure?"

"Almost positive." He starts to say more when the royal Navy bursts into the door. Both Jack and I turn around, swords at the ready. A man a little older than me steps forward and chuckles.

"Two pirates in one day. Well well well isn't this exciting." He points his sword at me and Jack steps forward and starts to get a little too close to the man.

"Actually, mate-erm Commodore. The woman is a poor excuse for a pirate so I don't think you should feel very proud of yourself," Jack says seriously. I glare at him and then turn to the commodore with a sweet smile on my face.

"Would you mind very much if I requested you hang him first?" I shoot Jack a look of pure venom and snap, "I'd like to watch." Jack glares back at me and opens his mouth to respond, but we are carried out by the royal Navy, kicking and screaming the entire way. Well the kicking and screaming is mostly on my part. But I have every right. This is the last time I associate myself with pirates. We are carried down a set of stone steps and tossed into a cold cell. The commodore locks the cell behind us as I run up and start yanking at the bars. I give him an angelic smile.

"Commodore, surely we can work something out. You see, he threatened me. Captain Sparrow threatened me into joining his crew." I break down into false tears, my heart wrenching sobs having an obvious effect on the commodore. The other soldiers start to look uncomfortable and I know that the odds are in my favor this time.

"I swear, if you let me, I'll change my ways. I shall become the model citizen of Port Royal. Just give me a chance. How could you punish me for something that I had no choice in?" The Commodore gives his men a pleading look but they all avoid his eyes. He finally sighs and takes the key out of his pocket. I sniffle and make sure to squeeze out a few more extra tears for effect. He unlocks the cell and offers me his hand. I hesitatingly take it. Once I'm out I give him a bright smile and hug him.

"Oh Commodore. You are such a wonderful man. Thank you so much. You won't regret this! I swear!" The commodore extracts himself from my grip but looks extremely pleased with himself.

"WHAT!!!" I turn around and Jack is pressed up against the bars. I smirk when the commodore isn't looking and folds my arms across my chest. He looks incredulously at me. "How could you do this to me?"

"Pirate," I whisper, grinning wickedly at him. The commodore offers me his arm and I take it, concentrating on looking the grateful damsel in distress. It's working very well. Jack glares at me. The commodore draws back his shoulders and laughs.

"Looks like today is the day we finally catch Captain Jack Sparrow." I glance at Jack one last time as the commodore leads me up the steps. He looks at me as we leave the prison and step out into the bright sunlight.

And what, may I sk, is your name?" he asks me kindly. I return his smile.

"Kayli Dupree. And I don't know what to call you. Unless you prefer Commodore, that is," I inquire. He chuckles.

"That is Commodore James Norrington, at your service Madame. I will have to take you to the governor's home to get documents to release officially pardon you. I'm sure you must have suffered a great deal," I replies gently. Tears well up in my eyes and I sniffle.

"You are so kind."

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Big hugs to:

****

Padme4000

Akurei13

Depps Darling


End file.
